A side surface type light emitting device and a side surface type light receiving device have been used for mobile phones, PDAs, photo interrupters, lighting devices and the like. In such side surface type optical semiconductor devices, light is emitted or incident substantially in parallel to a substrate on which an optical semiconductor element is mounted, and they are getting widespread popularity in accordance with demands for miniaturization and thinning of various electronic apparatuses.
In the related art, when side type chip electronic components are mounted on and connected to a mother board, an electronic component having a structure in which mounting strength and electrical connection are secured and a self-alignment is operable at the time of soldering, and a method of manufacturing the same have been provided.
Further, in the related art, a side surface type light emitting device capable of efficiently emitting light from an elongated light extracting surface, and a method of manufacturing the same have been provided.
In addition, in the related art, an electronic device capable of more freely setting the overall size has been provided while appropriately protecting an electronic element. In this electronic device, for example, single crystal silicon (Si) is adopted as a substrate on which the electronic element is disposed.